Generally, an aircraft includes a passageway storage unit adjacent a cabin door that passengers and/or crew move past when entering and/or exiting a passenger seating area of the aircraft via the cabin door. The passageway storage unit typically includes an angled corner adjacent a cabin aisle, which is difficult for passengers and/or crew to maneuver around when entering and exiting the passenger seating area.